Paper Roses
by Finding-Grace
Summary: At first she was just a doctor to Michael and he was just a patient. Lots can change for a certian Doctor. The pipe was never replaced and the group managed to break out. MichaelSara
1. Final Goodbye

Disclamier: I don't own Prision Break, no money is being made from this story.

* * *

Final Goodbye 

"I'll see you on the outside." Michael said with a hint of a grin on his face.

It was time.

They'd made their way to the room below the infirmary, the grate was exactly as Michael had remembered.

He climed up on some crates and tapped a mop handel by the grate, signaling his brother.

Lincoln jumped up from the bedand bent down by the grate,

"Michael? Is that you?" he asked

"Yea," Michael replied, "Help me up."

Soon everyone was in the infirmary, Sucre kept watch and with his brothers help Michael was getting the bars off the window.

"Got it!" he exclaimed as he gently set the bars down on the floor before turning to face the other inmates,

"Now you all know what to do, swing your way across using the wire, hop down the fence to the jeep."

Everyone nodded and Michael signaled for Sucre to begin. Soon everyone but himself, C-Note and Lincoln were across.

"You go." Michael told his brother.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lincoln hissed.

"Yo, I hate to break up this sweet brotherly discussion but er, time's ticking." C-Note but in.

"He's right, Lincoln go." Lincoln started to protest but Michael cut him off, "_Please_!"

Lincoln saw the pleading in his brother's eyes and nodded.He began his way across, when he was at halfway C-Note began.

Only Michael remained.

His hand slipped into his pocket and fingered the note he had written earlier, with a small sigh he walked over to Sara's white doctor's coat and dropped the piece of paper into a pocket.

Walking over to the window he looked back one last time,

"Goodbye Sara." he whispered.

With those words he climbed out the window to his freedom.


	2. Waiting

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, since many people asked for more here it is, the seconed chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prision Break, no money is being made from this story.

* * *

It had been two months since the escape, two months since Michael Scofield had walked out of her life. 

At first she was confused, so many feelings.

Sad that he was gone.

Angry at him for using her.

Gald that his brother wasn't excutited.

The first week after the escape was hectic, guards were in the infirmary tracing his route of escape. All the nurses had been questioned, herself the most.

Then she found the note, in the beginning she had considered not even reading it and just turning it over but her curosity got the better of her so she opened it.

_Dear Sara,  
First of all I'd like to say that I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into all of this.  
Secondly I'd like to say Thank you.  
I mean it, when this first started I knew it wasn't going to easy.  
I didn't want to use people but I knew I had to in order to save my brother.  
Sara, about those visits in the infirmary, you were never talking to a crazy man wanting to break out of Fox River.  
You were talking to Michael Scofield, the real me.  
The man who risked alot more than just his plan to save you during the riot.  
These past few weeks I have grown to care about you more than I should have. Alot more.  
While I cannot tell you in writing alone how much you made my short time there bearable,  
I only hope that one day I will be able to see your face again, to see your smile.  
Sara Tancredi will you wait for me?  
I don't know how long but I promise you, no I swear to you that I will come.  
Please wait for me.  
Take care and all my love,  
Michael Scofield_

She sat on her couch re-reading the letter for the hundredth time. No matter how many times she read it, his letter had always made her cry.  
Sara wiped the tears from her eyes with a small chuckle.  
'Oh Michael Scofield, of course I will wait for you. I will wait for you until my dying breath.'

She knew it was silly, she had know the man for what, six weeks? Yet there was something about him that took her breath away everytime she thought of him.

Did she love him?

It was in the middle of the night, some two weeks ago when she finally realized it. She couldn't sleep so she had gotten out his letter and it her like a ton of bricks.

She was in love with Michael Scofield.

Because of that she sat there, on her couch, waiting.

Waiting for him, her prince, her knight in shining armour.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the knock on the door until the seconed time.

"Just a seconed!" she yelled as quickly hid the letter and wiped away the last of her tears.

* * *

Who's at the door? Look's like you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! The more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter, so please review! 


	3. The Seconed Rose

The site update kept me from posting this when I wanted too. :( A/N: Thank you everyone so much for all the wonderful reviews! In the hour after posting it I was bombarded with reviews and emails. 

Katt: The letter made you cry? Aww..well this chapter's for you!

Everyone was asking for more so here it is, my longest chapter yet!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break, no money is being made from this story. 

In the last chapter:  
Lost in her thoughts Sara didn't even hear the knock on the door until the seconed time.

"Just a second!" she yelled as quickly hid the letter and wiped away the last of her tears.

--------------------------

'Why do I need all this security? I live in an apartment for Pete's sake.' Sara thought as she finished sliding the last of four bolts and reached for the doorknob.

Swinging the door open revealed a delivery man holding a small package. He looked strangely familiar, Sara couldn't figure out why until he looked up at her. When she realized who the man was she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Linc-" she began.

"Package for you ma'am." Lincoln cut her off. His eyes told her not to say anything that would reveal his identity. He was wearing a baseball cap and navy blue uniform that was similar to the P.I. suit he used to wear with the exception of the company logo.

Sara nodded and mutely took the package from his arms and signed the form, the box was surprisingly light for it's size.

She finished signing her name and Lincoln stepped forward to take the clipboard from her, as he did he leaned down close to her ear.

"He misses you Sara." his voice was just above a whisper.

It took her a few seconds to realize what he just said and she nodded.

"Tell him," a small sniffle escaped her, "Tell him that I'm waiting and that I will keep waiting. No matter how long."

Lincoln smiled at her words but didn't say anything, he looked at her and pointed to the box.

Sara looked down at it, it was covered in thick brown paper with her name scrawled on the top in black. She looked up again to find that Lincoln was gone.

Smiling to herself she closed her door and sat down on the couch with her parcel.

The paper was thick but her knife cut through it easily, she ripped off the remaining paper to reveal a plain white box the size of a dictionary.

Opening it she discovered the reason it was so light. It was filled with little pieces of foam, digging through it all she discovered two items.

A book on Ghandi and a folded paper rose. Sara picked up the rose and smiled, it was so beautiful. She preferred it to normal flowers because they would die after a week or two and required so much work. Michael's rose would never die, never need any watering or food. It would simply sit on her mantle, reminding her of him every time she looked at it.

One rose for her office and one for her home, the two places she spent the most time. She tore her eyes away and remembered when Michael gave her the first rose.

**Flashback:**

"You seem distracted."

"Got a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Yeah? Got anything to do with the people who took this toe"  
She tried again to find out who cut his toe off.

"Nice flowers"  
Once again he refused to acknowledge the question by changing the subject.

"Right." She sighed.

"Do we have an admirer?" Michael had a smile on his face, teasing her, but Sara could hear the smallest bit of jealousy in his voice and smiled at it.

"They're from my father." She answered honestly.

"Ahh, what's the occasion?" The jealousy was gone.

"It's my birthday."

"Today?" Michael asked, he was obviously surprised.

"Mmhmm."

"Happy birthday." Sara was pleased to hear that his voice was filled with genuine honesty.

"Thank you."

"Okay." Michael said, taken aback.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Well birthday's aren't usually a sore subject, that's all."

Sara glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Unless the celebrant is feeling her age, which I don't see how you could be." Michael had that teasing smile on his face again. Sara gave him a friendly glare.

"I'm twenty-nine years old, Michael, I am not feeling my age." She sighed, "It's just that out of all those twenty-nine birthdays my father has managed to see me on precisely.. six of them." She chanced a look at Michael but his face revealed nothing. "So.. I get flowers instead. Flowers that end up dead and in the trash a week later." Sara would have liked nothing better than to just throw the flowers away right that moment, then she realized Michael was looking at her funny.

"That sounded bitter, huh?" She asked.

"Kind of." He looked like he was about to laugh over her hatred of flowers.

"It's not that big a deal." she told him, "You'll all set, I will see you tomorrow." She turned around to put the needle away.

"Okay." Michael began walking towards the door but stopped, "I'm sorry you feel that way, about the flowers I mean."

Sara slowly turned around to see Michael being taken back to his cell by a guard. A small paper rose lay on a pile of her medical reports. She picked it up and a smile slowly crept across her face.

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all.

**End Flashback.**

Sara couldn't help but smile at the memory. Her day didn't start off all that great but Michael had turned it around.

It was getting late so Sara threw away the foam filled box and wrappings. She had a goofy grin on her face.

'Get a hold of yourself girl,' she thought, 'You're acting like a teenager again.'

She laughed aloud at her thoughts and walked towards her bedroom.

The glint of something caught her eye and Sara turned to look at the source.

It was the light reflecting off the cover of the Ghandi book, still smiling she walked over and picked it up.

It was a small paperback book full of Ghandi's most famous quotes.

Slowly turning the front cover open, a piece of paper fell from the book and landed on the floor.

Heart racing Sara bent down to pick it up. For a moment she was scared that nothing was written on it.

She was relieved to see a small bit of familiar writing on it,

_Sara,  
My apologies that I could not contact you sooner __  
but the risk was just too great.  
My brother and I are keeping well,  
I hope the same applies to yourself.  
Thank you again for everything that you did for me.  
I'm sorry that this letter is so short,  
but they always said that good things come in small packages._

_Michael._

Sara wasn't at all surprised to find tears slowly falling down her cheeks. His letters did that to her.

Turning the piece of paper over she saw two more lines of writing. The first one read;

_next thursday, the 20th. 8:30am._

Now that puzzled Sara and she was not a person to get easily puzzled, but then again it was Michael.

Moving her eyes down to the seconed line she read;

_p. 87, #4._

Quickly Sara turned to page eighty seven in the book and found number four, it was one on Ghandi's quotes of love.

**The law of love knows no bounds of space or time.**

After reading that short, simple quote she realized just how true it was, how much it applied to every single person in the entire world.

This time Sara was shocked to find herself on her knees, the tears silently pouring from her eyes.

She didn't even bother to wipe them away.

All of a sudden she felt so drained, physically and emotionally. She lifted her body down to the floor and laid there.

Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was of Michael's smiling face.

"I will come."

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Please, please review! I will probably post the next chapter around the first week of the new year, sooner the more reviews I get the sooner I will post it!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! 


	4. Pizza and Dreams

Happy New Year Everyone! 2006! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison break, no money is being made from this story.

* * *

Lincoln walked into the apartment he now shared with his brother. It was far ways away from Mexico but they couldn't risk trying to leave the country or going back to their own place. They rented an apartment shortly after the escape and had been living there ever since. 

"Hey," Michael said softly, getting off of the couch, "Did you.."

"Yeah, I gave it to her. I told her that you miss her." Lincoln saw a small smile creep onto his brother's face. "She said something about waiting, waiting for you. No matter how long." He shot a puzzled look his brother's way.

"The first letter," Michael explained, "I asked her to wait for me."

"Ahh, I see." Lincoln replied. Any other time he would have teased his brother about liking a girl, but this wasn't exactly 'any other time' and he could tell by the way Michael acted whenever her name was mentioned that Sara wasn't just any other girl to him.

Michael nodded, "Are you hungry? There's food in the kitchen." he told Lincoln.

"You cooked?" His brother exclaimed, Michael may be smart at a bunch of things but cooking wasn't exactly one of his fortes.

"Oh very funny Mr. Mailman," pointing to the delivery suit his brother was still wearing, "I ordered pizza."

"Pizza? Nice!" Lincoln ran to get himself a slice whilst trying to get the suit off at the same time.

Michael laughed as his brother got up from the floor after falling over a stool, usually Lincoln was the better athlete of the two but when a jumpsuit is around your legs it's very hard to run properly.

Two boxes of pizza and and a case of beer later Lincoln and Michael were crashed side by side on the sofa. Neither one of them heard the news report about how the police had found out exactly how six prisoners managed to escape from Fox River. A guard who has been excused from his regular duties and is now working on the case full time is thoroughly convinced that the mastermind behind the whole operation is former inmate Michael Scofield.

-----

She was scared, no, downright terrified. Most of these men haven't seen or touched a woman in years.

"Let's smoke the bitch out!" Sara looked over in time to see a flaming phone book land on the floor by the door. She moved closer and tried to extinguish the flames but suddenly an inmates hand grabbed her. She yelled and stabbed his hand and retreated back to the center of her office. Suddenly she felt another hand on her shoulder, frightened Sara quickly turned around and saw Michael reaching out to her from above.

Stunned at his sudden appearance she just looked at him, what in the world was he doing crawling around in the ceiling of her office?

"Grab my hand!" He told her holding his palm out to her.

Sara looked around the room, the smoke was think. She could hardly see the door anymore, but between a bunch of angry inmates or Michael Scofield emerging from her ceiling she's take Michael. She reached up and took his hand in his and he lifted her up beside him.

"I've got you," he looked at her with genuine concern, "are you alright?"

Sara just nodded, she was still thinking about what was happening down below. Her eyes moved up to look at Michael, was he going to try to hurt her?

"It's okay," he said as if reading her thoughts, "I'm not gonna hurt you. See these pipes? We're going to stay on them, they go through the wall and over the hallway and they're going to get us out of here. All you have to do is follow me. Okay?"

Sara studied him, he was a good guy and she trusted him.

"Okay." she nodded and they began crawling over the pipes. They rested once and ran into the sickbay inmates again but finally Sara was only one door away from safety.

"I can't leave you here!" she told him.

"You don't have a choice, I'm one of the bad guys remember?" Michael reminded her. She couldn't exactly take him with her into the yard.

"What are you going to do?" Sara asked him, she knew he was right.

"Go back to my cell, stay out of the way." he silently willed her to just go outside. She began to protest but suddenly saw a red dot hovering on Michael chest. The kind of dot from a sniper rifle.

"Micheal.." she slowly began, eyes fixed on the dot.

"What?" he followed he gaze and saw the dot, looking up he saw the men positioned on the roof on the far side of the yard. Quickly he made a decision, "You go out that door, I'll drop to the floor." he told her, he could hear people coming, he couldn't let anything to happen to Sara.

"They're sharpshooters Michael, they don't miss!" she whispered, after saving her from her burning office she couldn't let anything happen to Michael.

"That's why you c-" he was cut off. Sara saw a flash of red on his chest before he began to fall.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed and caught him before he hit the floor. Quickly she set him down and removed her medical coat and pressed it over his wound.

"Michael, Michael! C'mon." Sara looked up at the sound of the door opening. Instead of the medics she expected to be rushing in she saw only her father, the Warden and Captain Bellick.

"Sara? Are you hurt?" her father asked, bending down and taking her face in his hands.

"I'm fine!" She yelled, "Where the hell are the medics?" Michael looked down, the coat was already drenched in blood and more was on the floor.

"Medics?" Bellick asked. "Scofield don't need no medics. Besides they can't help him now, Doctor."

Warden Pope was glaring at him, "Get some paramedics." he told him.

"All due respect sir, but that shot was a kill shot, h-"

"I said, Get.Some.Paramedics." he slowly said each word. "Now!"

"Yes sir." Bellick replied after a short stare down.

"Sara did he hurt you?" her father asked again.

"No!" Sara yelled, "This man just risked his life to save me and you shot him!" she was crying now.

Before either man could respond to her words Michael spoke.

"Sara.." his voice was faint.

"Shh.." she told him, "Don't talk, save your strength."

"No, he's right. It was a kill shot." he told her.

She didn't know how to reply to that but by the amount of blood she knew he was probably right again. She moved closer to his face and touched his face, her tears landed on his cheek.

Michael reached up and wiped away the tears from her face.

"Sara..." he was struggling to talk and blood was coming out of his mouth, she knew that the next words he spoke would be his last.

"Sara...I...I...lo-"

---------------

In her Chicago home, sixty-five miles away from Fox River Start Penitentiary, Sara Tancredi awoke.

* * *

Ooooh! Sara has a nightmare of Michael dying in the riot. Please review so I can write more, I have a great idea for the next chapter. I'll only tell you that Michael makes contact with Sara and an old enemy appears. 


End file.
